


This Is TOTALLY Okay

by UnashamedlyShameless



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Casual Sex, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Midas is Terrible At Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnashamedlyShameless/pseuds/UnashamedlyShameless
Summary: So the doomsday device failed. And flooded the island. And he was attacked by a shark. And he is now stranded in the middle of nowhere, Agency-less, and presumed dead by every rational person on the aforementioned flooded island.Great,he thought.This is just great.
Relationships: Brutus/Midas (Fortnite), Midas/Jonesy (Fortnite)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	This Is TOTALLY Okay

The shakiness and heaviness of Midas' breathing was almost in sync with the slow, rhythmic pull of the ocean's waves beneath him. Gulls cawed and shrieked in the clear blue sky, the sun's rays beaming down onto his pale tattooed arms, scorching them. It would have been peaceful if he was on his prized yacht instead of this unsteady raft that he managed to throw together with conveniently floating branches to keep himself afloat. He wasn't sure if he was unlucky, or the luckiest man alive.

He certainly looked pathetic, whatever the case.

His head was hung limply because, really, how the fuck was he meant to sit up proudly in a time like this? He had been conned. Then, in some sad attempt to rectify the situation, he had tried to turn the tables and con the con artist. And _of course_ that didn't work, because why would it? And now he was stranded here...

_Swish._

On this silly little raft...

_Swish._

In the middle of nowhere.

Midas heard one last _swish_ before he decided to turn his head. When he saw what was behind him, his sad pathetic loser body filled with adrenaline and he froze like a deer in front of a car. It was a fucking shark. A shark being ridden by his anthropomorphic beefy pet cat who betrayed him and joined A.L.T.E.R. And the shark looked hungry.

 _Of course this would happen to me. Of fucking course this would happen to me,_ he thought as he frantically paddled away from the hostile creature tailing him.

And then he was in the shark's mouth. But not dead, because naturally as the luckiest man alive his body turned to solid gold which didn't really fix his now deformed arm. It looked like someone had bit into little a tin-foil log, except the log was his arm and his arm was dented by shark teeth. His arm was _dented_ with _shark teeth_. He wanted to cry but he was made of solid gold. He physically couldn't cry.

He'd have to somehow mold his arm back to its original shape because if it looked horrifying when he was made of gold, how horrifying would it look in his flesh and blood body? Pushing the thought to the back of his mind, he wondered how he had not been swallowed yet. Turning his glistening body around on the slimy tongue was a difficult task as he risked startling the beast engulfing him, which would probably lead to him being crushed beneath the animal's strong jaw. Gently and elegantly (as he is wont to do) he maneuvered himself around to face the back of the shark's throat. Which is when he remembered that sharks actually have really small throats, stupid idiot, of course that's the case otherwise you'd be in the things stomach, wasting away in its acid and bile.

Ew.

This was so _gross._

He could faintly hear the shouts and cheers (or were they screams?) of whoever was still alive on the island. Hopefully this shark will see someone tastier than he, and open its mouth to let Midas out of this fleshy slimy foul-smelling prison because the feeling of mucous-covered clothing against his gold skin was getting more unbearable by the minute.

He could hear boats and the low hum of a helicopter in the sky, and wondered where he even was anymore. Had people really survived the flood and set up an actual community this fast? Maybe he was dying. He could feel himself getting more tired every second he wasn't blinking but he knew better than to give into his body's desire to fall asleep, however tempting it may be. 

The tongue shifted and the soft walls of the mouth near the throat contracted and the shark's mouth opened. He was dumped in the water, and the creature swam away leaving Midas absolutely terrified because wherever he was now, he was far, _far_ away from any civilization.

Kicking his legs to suspend himself in the water, he closed his eyes and sighed deeply, letting his breath shake through his body as he rubbed his good hand on his temple and bringing his fingers through his hair. Little droplets of water collected on the thin strands of solid gold, running off them like leaves after rainfall and they dripped down onto his nose and into his eyes, stinging them. He sniffed to catch his breath and wake himself up, his consciousness was hazy and that was dangerous.

He analyzed his surroundings. All he could see was endless water. Cold water. _Shit,_ he thought. _I have to get to land soon or else I'll freeze to death and die alone in the fucking ocean._ He began pulling himself through the water as fast as he could, the briny liquid getting into his mouth and eyes and on his face and drying cold in the ocean air. It was getting dark out and the already cold water began to get even colder, and the gentle sea breeze got rougher. He began to hyperventilate, his body was growing tired and he was weak with shock and the impossible had happened.

Tears streamed down his golden face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter of (hopefully) many more to come. I hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
